He Comes From The Land Down Under
by FreeWillow
Summary: Sakura was nervous about stripping in front of Sasuke... But by now, it was clear that they where more than just friends" Sakura was excited to spend the holidays with her cousins in Australia. Little did she know what was aiting for her round the corner


**Hey! This one is just an idea I had while bushing walking in Montville, QLD, Australia. **

**I don't own anything mentioned in this fic**

The first thing Sakura Haruno noticed when she took a dainty step off her jumbo jet airplane was the intense heat. She instantly struggled out of her jacket and peeled off her mittens. She had heard that Australia was hot, but she didn't know it was _this _hot!

Sakura glanced around the barren landscape. She was at Brisbane International Airport, and had approximately an hour before she had to get on another plane that would take her to Longreach- and- by looking at her map- was in the middle of nowhere. "Thank you" she said in her polite English accent to the man who handed her her luggage. He just smiled at her and said "Have a good day" in his Aussie twang. His voice reminded Sakura why she was here.

Her parents thought that Sakura needed time out from everyday life back in England. She was stressing out far too much at school, and failing miserably- so, for the holidays, her parents decided to send her to her cousins' house out in outback Queensland- Longreach to be exact.

The hour went by quickly for Sakura, as she amusingly browsed the shops in the airport for little plush koalas and kangaroos. When she managed to get on her plane, a much smaller tinier plane, she slept the whole way.

"SAKURA! SAKURA, OVER HERE!" Came the excited, familier squeal of Sakura's favourite voice. A tanned face with brown locks peered out anxiously. Sakura smiled, and ran over to the face, luggage in tow. She was now only wearing skinny jeans and her favourite pink top, the heat already getting to her.

"Tenten! I missed you!" Sakura squealed, leaping into the arms of her favourite cousin. The two embraced, squealing about how much they missed each other. Tenten was 13, a year younger than Sakura, and had moved to Australia to be with her father when she was two. Her and her older brother Neji moved when their mother died, and wanted to get away from the memories, hence their living in one of the toughest climates on the planet.

Neji stood behind Tenten now- looking positively glowing to see Sakura. He too wrapped her in a tight bear hug, ruffling her hair up like he always used to when they where kids. He had grown up a lot, too, Sakura had thought. He was 17 now, and apparently quite the wrangler.

"Come on, come on, Sakura! We have to get you back, and you have to get those ridiculous clothes off, and we need you to meet your horse! Me and Neji spent ages preparing him for you! And of course..." Tenten rambled on as she grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her along, as Neji shot a sly grin at her and picked up her luggage.

The trip back was particularly exciting for her. She met Tenten's new dog, a year old border collie named Spark, and caught up with Tenten's father, and they all made fun of Sakura's accent, calling her a 'pom'.

Tenten's house never ceased to amaze Sakura. She had seen pictures of it, of course, but this was the first time she had seen it properly. It was large, all one storey, with fences that seemed to run all the way to the horizon. The barn was just a short walk from the house, and Sakura could hear the whinnying of horses and the mooing of cows from her spot next to Spark in the car.

The arenas again where a short walk from the house, with three large ones. Inside the largest one was a young man working the most beautiful horse Sakura had ever seen. Tenten noticed Sakura staring at the beautiful pair and smiled. "Thats Sasuke, our stable hand- He is always around though. Thats his horse, Red. She's absolutely beautiful, wouldn't you agree?"

Sakura nodded numbly. She just had to meet that gorgeous guy before it was time to leave- and of course- his horse.

Once being acquainted with her room, Sakura dumped her bags. She walked outside, and could see that Tenten was in deep conversation with her father, so Sakura decided to explore. She walked outside, along the path, stones crunching under her shoes. She ended up at the barn, and walked inside. It was like in the movies- big, beautiful, romantic...

"URGH!"

Sakura tripped over a shovel, and fell backwards- when two strong arms caught her. She looked up- straight into the beautiful eyes of Sasuke. He stared at her- his face perfectly serious.

"Are you okay?"

Sakura could have died.

**Well there it is- the first chapter. Huzzah~**

**Please leave a review... if I don't get that many reviews I probably wont bother writing a second chapter- I'm super busy with school and music and sport and what not.**


End file.
